El romance de nuestros kouhais al 3000
by Kurenaim
Summary: Adentro para leer el summary completo (: Encontraran todos los personajes de la serie.
1. Summary

Esta es una historia hecha por fans y para fans de Uta no Prince Sama donde encontraras trece nuevos personajes.

¿Qué sucedería si todo cambiara de pronto? ¿Y si STARISH, Quartet Night y HEAVENS se enamoran de otra persona que no es Nanami? ¿STARISH son los nuevos senpais? ¿Nanami de pronto cambia de personalidad y se convierte en una persona egoísta?

Esta historia nos contará la larga travesía y el entrenamiento de los kouhais de STARISH. Sabrás la manera en la que aprenderán acerca de la música, los sentimientos y muchas cosas más. Cada cosa enseñada por nuestro grupo favorito. Un Harem completo donde sucederá todo lo que esperamos en el anime.

Presentando a:

Shinomiya Natsuki

Ichinose Tokiya

Aijima Cecil

Jinguji Ren

Ittoki Otoya

Kurusu Syo

Hijirikawa Masato

Kotobuki Reiji

Mikaze Ai

Kurosaki Ranmura

Camus

Otori Eiichi

Sumeragi Kira

Mikado Nagi

Shining Saotome

Ringo Tsukimiya

Hyuga Ryuya

¡Averigua cual es el kouhai que más se asimila a ti!


	2. Capitulo 1

-Son algo pesados de manejar. Es esa la razón por la cual han sido elegidos específicamente para ti. –Ichinose Tokiya frunció el ceño mirando a su jefe, Shining Saotome.

-¿Pesados? –Shining asintió lentamente y empujó sus lentes oscuros por el puente de su nariz- Y más importante, ¡¿qué tiene que ver que pueda lidiar con ellos porque son pesados?! ¡¿No se supone que Quartet Night son nuestros superiores?!*

-Desearía que fuera así de sencillo. Quartet Night no está en posición de encargarse de algo. Apenas si están empezando su grupo. Y la mayoría de ellos están comenzando a comprender la relación de la música con los sentimientos.- Shining tomó unos papeles, los metió en una carpeta y se los entregó a Ichinose.- Necesitarás esto. Desafortunadamente no puedo darte las fotografías de tus aprendices.**

-Está bien. Haré lo mejor que pueda.

-El entrenamiento tomará lugar en la nueva agencia.

-¿La nueva agencia? –Ichinose abrió la carpeta y echó un vistazo rápido al interior.

-Nos asociamos con Raging Entertainment, la agencia de HEAVENS.

-Ya veo. Permiso para retirarme. –Shining asintió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Ichinose hizo como le fue ordenado y realizó una pequeña reverencia, cerrando la puerta detrás.

Esa misma tarde un carro estaba esperando un auto para los chicos de STARISH y Nanami Haruka. Ichinose viajaba con Ittoki Otoya, quien portaba su equipaje para depositarlo en la cajuela. Se sentó junto a su compañero y extrajo su teléfono para jugar.

-¿Sabes quienes serán tus aprendices? –Ichinose se inclinó y echó un vistazo al teléfono de Ittoki.

-En realidad no. Prefiero que sea sorpresa. Puedo estudiar sus expedientes después. –dijo el pelirrojo con una voz brillante.- ¿Y tú? Conociéndote ya los estás leyendo, ¿no es cierto?

-Bueno, sí. Su nombre es Kurenaim Anid. Es de descendencia italiana; tiene quince años y toca el piano y guitarra. Lo extraño es que no tengo el nombre y notas de mi segundo aprendiz. Solo su carrera profesional. Aquí dice que tiene mucho trabajo con una banda llamada… ¿QN? Pero aun no es oficial. Asistía a la academia Saotome el año pasado pero renunció para el siguiente semestre.

-Qué extraño. Usualmente Shining no dejaría escapar detalles como esos. Y si es así es por que está tramando algo.

-Puede ser. –Ichinose soltó un quejido cerrando la carpeta y recargó su cabeza en la ventana.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con un sonriente Otoya frente a él. No podía acostumbrarse a la luz, así que esperó unos segundos hasta poder ver claramente lo que le rodeaba.

-¡Hemos llegado! –Otoya gritó en su usual tono energético y salió disparado del auto. El chico tomó su equipaje de la cajuela y se encaminó rápidamente a la entrada, donde todos comenzaban a reunirse.

Ichinose se bajó del auto y se estiró. Le tomó un poco el acostumbrarse a la luz del sol sobre sus ojos. Realmente no sentía el cuerpo. De pronto, su compañera de trabajo, Nanami se aproximó a su encuentro.

-¿Está todo bien, Ichinose-san? –Su voz comúnmente suave siempre le tranquilizaría. Él asintió sonriendo y justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, Ringo apareció junto a Ryuga en la entrada. –Deberíamos alcanzar a los demás. –Ichinose suspiró pesadamente y asintió de nuevo. Tomó su enorme maleta de viaje y caminó junto a la pelinaranja.

-De acuerdo, chicos. ¡Bienvenidos de nueva cuenta al Curso Maestro! ¡Estamos realmente felices de verlos de nuevo! En unos minutos conocerán a sus aprendices. Así que por favor siéntanse libres de explorar los alrededores y el departamento al que han sido asignados y después nos reuniremos en el Salón Principal que está en el segundo edificio. Nos veremos ahí alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, ¿entendido? –Para entonces, Ryuga entregaba los mapas de la agencia.

-Sí. –Todos respondieron mientras leía sus mapas, mirando a su alrededor para localizar los edificios. Había muchos de ellos. Cada uno con un uso específico. El lugar era realmente espacioso. Tenía un lago pequeño, un valle, un camino entre los árboles… Podrías compararle con la Academia Saotome, pero más pequeño. Por otra parte, STARISH y Quartet Night podían relacionarlo con la agencia en la cual tomaron su Curso Maestro.

Y claro que todos estaban bastante sorprendidos cuando se enteraron acerca de la asociación de Raging Entertainment y Shining. Esa podría ser una de las razones por las cuales la agencia haya cambiado.

Cada departamento tenía dos habitaciones, un salón de practicas musicales por la derecha, junto a una enorme ventana y una habitación central. Cuando Ichinose dejó sus pertenencias en el sofá de la habitación central, regresó a la entrada principal con el mapa en mano tratando de encontrar el camino al Salón.

Caminó por los alrededores, admirando los grandes y altos árboles apuntando hacia el cielo. Eran tan grandes que reproducían una sombra bajo el camino por el cual se encontraba.

Al final del camino había una puerta de cristal. La abrió con cuidado. Junto a la puerta había una placa grande con letras doradas que marcaban la palabra •Salon•. Todos estaban allí de pie esperando por instrucciones. Comenzó a caminar hacia Otoya y Syo. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Quartet Night apareció.

-¡¿Dónde están mis ex aprendices?! –Reiji Kotobuki chilló mirando alrededor de la habitación desesperadamente. Cuando fivisó a ambos corrió rápidamente, Ranmura Kurosaki y Camus detrás, y abrazó a los dos chicos. -¡Oh, chicos! ¡Los he extrañado muchísimo!

-¡Reiji-senpai! –Ambos exclamaron y rieron.

-No has cambiado en absoluto. –Le saludó Ichinose de manera relajada.

-¡También te extrañamos!

-¡Mi vida no es nada divertida sin ustedes, chicos! ¡Todos son tan aburridos! –Canturreó y los apretó más contra sí mismo.

-¡Eh! ¡Estamos justo detrás de ti! –Gritó Ran.

Justo en ese momento, Ryuga entró en la habitación portando con él algunos papeles: -Escuchen todos, tranquilos, por favor. Sus aprendices están justo aquí. Los presentaré, así que por favor todos en orden. –Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio, esperando ansiosamente, hasta que un ligero clic flotó por la habitación. HEAVENS entró desapercibido. Nadie se había percatado en ese entonces, los chicos de STARISH estaban tan nerviosos que no les pasó por la mente el girarse para averiguar qué había sucedido. –Ittoki Otoya.

-¡Sí! –dio un paso al frente y tomó su papelería.

-Tus aprendices son Samantha y Akito Hiroshi. –Ringo estaba de pie junto a una puerta. Sonreía brillantemente cuando les cedió el paso a los aprendices. Una pareja de gemelos idénticos estaban de pie junto a Ryuga, ambos con una expresión dulce y albinos. Sus miradas eran tan profundas y púrpuras.

-Por favor, cuida de nosotros. –Ambos hicieron una ligera reverencia. Incluso sus voces eran tan similares, sin embargo la de Samantha era más aguda.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien. –El pelirojo extendió ambas manos para que las tomaran. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y asintieron, tomando cada uno la mano de su superior.

-Hijirikawa Masato. –Sin decir una sola palabra dio un paso al frente.- Tus aprendices son Mawell Witeragg y Hijirikawa Mai.

De pronto la Mirada de Masato se volvió completamente abierta de manera sorprendida cuando una joven chica entró en la habitación. Su cabello era exactamente igual al de su hermano pero más largo. Su expresión era de plena felicidad cuando corrió a través del salón para lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano mayor. Nanami frunció el ceño curiosa. Masato estaba bastante sorprendido. La abrazó fuertemente, ocultando su rostro en el suave cabello de la niña. Su cuerpo estaba temblando por completo y lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

-Por favor cuida de nosotros, hermano. –Su única posible respuesta fue asentir. No podía hablar, sabía que su voz se quebraría. Por otra parte, Maxwell era un chico de baja estatura (un poco más alto que Syo) de cabello castaño claro que cubría sus cejas. Su expresión parecía estar perdida. Incitaba a ser un chico muy serio. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Shinomiya Natsuki.

-¡Sí, señor!

Tus aprendices son Yamamoto Megumi y Andrew Simms. –Una chica de cabellos largos y ondulados y un chico de la estatura de Otoya se hicieron presentes en la habitación. El chico parecía realmente aterrador. Su cabello negro azabache tocaba sus hombros y era poseedor de unos ojos azul claro. Sin embargo, Megumi parecía ser bastante tierna y temerosa.

Natsuki corrió para abrazar fuertemente a Megumi y la elevó del suelo: -¡Qué tierna! –Andrew frunció el entrecejo y chasqueó la lengua, mirando hacia otra parte ignorando a su superior y compañera. Kurusu Syo alcanzó rápidamente el costado de Natsuki e intentó separarlo de Megumi.

-¡OI! ¡Natsuki! ¡Tranquilo! –su tono enérgico hizo reír a todos. El rubip posó a la chica pequeña y temblorosa sobre el suelo.

-Es un placer, Shinomiya-senpai. –Dijo en una silenciosa voz mientras hacía una tímida reverencia. Natsuki estaba a punto de abrazarla de nuevo…

-¡De acuerdo, chicos! –Ryuga se aclaró la garganta. Andrew se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la habitación seguido por su equipo. El maestro asintió complacido.- ¡Kurusu Syo! –El pequeño giró su mirada rápidamente hacia la puerta de manera nerviosa.- Tus aprendices serán Akane Himaru y Kurusu Kaoru.

-¿Q-qué has…? –Syo se encontró a si mismo de pie frente a su hermano gemelo. Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio. Kaoru solo le sonreía de manera amable.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Syo-nii! –Su voz era tan diferente a la de su hermano. STARISH no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos estás hacienda aquí?! –Syo levantó su puño mirando de mala gana al chico.

-Es bastante obvio que estoy aquí para aprender de ti, senpai. –Syo chasqueó la lengua, inclinó su espalda hacia la chica de largos cabellos lacios y salió disparado de la habitación enojado. Nanami le alcanzó cuando corrió detrás de él.

La habitación quedó en silencio sepulcral. Akane miró de reojo a su compañero. Era la primera vez que le conocía de igual manera. No tenía ni la menor idea de que algo como esto podría suceder. Kaoru rió entre dientes y tomó la mano de la chica, guiándola hacia la parte en la que los otros equipos estaban.

-Jinguji Ren… -El alto chico se dirigió al centro como los demás habían hecho y esbozó una sonrisa torcida, esperando pacientemente.- Tus aprendices son Bittie Wonkand y Dorian Sykes. –Un chico de suave cabello castaño y ojos rojos caminó frente a él, seguido de una joven rubia. Ambos hicieron una ligera reverencia.

-Es un placer, mi lady. –Ren se inclinó y susurró en el oído de la joven.

-Igualmente, Jinguji-senpai. –Ésta dio un paso hacia atrás, inmune a las seducciones del superior. Esto causó que la mayoría de las personas presentes escondiera una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?~ -Se dio cuenta que estaba realmente emocionado por tener una pareja como ella.

-Aijima Cecil –El chico rió un poco y dio un paso alfrente.- Tu aprendiz será Alice Quah. Desoués de todo eres el integrante nuevo de STARISH, así que solamente entrenarás a ésta chica. –El castaño se encogió de hombros.

Una chica de mirada Esmeralda y de cabello corto carmesí se detuvo frente a él. Sus labios eran tan rojos como su cabello y sus ropas.

-Cuida de mí. –Su voz era segura, fuerte y estricta.

-Así que el gato tendrá un aprendiz después de todo, ¿eh? –Camus sujetó su bastón de metal con fuerza y acarició su barbilla con el pulgar. Reiji soltó una risilla disfrutando del espectáculo.

-Y por ultimo, Ichinose Tokiya. –El idol estaba tan nervioso de conocer a sus aprendices. Sus piernas temblorosas lo llevaron hasta el frente.- Tus aprendices serán Kurenaim Anid y… -Ryuga se aclaró la garganta y buscó la mirada de Ringo impaciente.- Mikaze Ai. –terminó por decir en un tono algo bajo y extraño.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Quartet Night y STARISH gritaron. Ichinose solo se quedó de pie allí, en medio de todo el alboroto con una expresión sorprendida.

Mikaze entró en la habitación, portando sus ropas habituales y una expresión calmada. Frunció el ceño ante la reacción de todos.

-No creo entender su reacción. No es como que no era obvio, después de todo tengo diecisiete años. –Su voz tan frío como el hielo congeló a todos.

La chica junto a él frunció el ceño en un gesto de disgusto mientras paseaba su mirada por todos los presentes. Sus profundos irises cafés entonaban curiosidad. Su cabello atado en una cola de caballo ondulada flotó cuando se giró hacia la puerta por la cual ambos salieron, como deseando regresar dentro.

-Tendremos una junta bastante importante antes de la cena. Así que nos encontraremos en el auditorio que está situado al final del camino por el cual vinieron en dirección a los dormitorios. –Ringo interrumpió mientras aplaudía- ¿Entendido? –Todos afirmaron en unísono.- ¡De acuerdo, chicos! Los superiores guiarán a los aprendices a los departamentos que se les han asignado. Nos veremos a las siete en punto en el auditorio.

-Shining también estará presente. –agregó Ryuga. Después ambos desaparecieron.

La habitación se hundió en completo silencio. Algunos de los habitantes miraban alrededor; otros entre sí y el resto solo clavaban la mirada en el suelo. Era realmente incómodo. Hasta que Masato se percató de la presencia de HEAVENS en la habitación.

-Qué extraño verles por aquí. –espetó fríamente.

-Cuánto tiempo, STARISH y Quartet Night. –Ootori Eiichi, siendo el líder, tomó la palabra antes de Nagi.

El silencio se presentó de nuevo. Nadie más tenía que decir algo al respecto.

-Entonces mostrémosle a nuestros queridos aprendices donde es que está el departamento. Quiero conocerles. –Dijo Ren mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa y clavando la mirada en Bittie con propósito de que ésta le notara.

-Si, yo también. –Afrimó Cecil mientras jugueteaba con algo entre sus dedos.

Así fue como todos salieron del Salón para dirigirse a su propio departamento. Nadie esperaba excelentes resultados de este proyecto pero tenían que al menos intentarlo.

Y acerca de Nanami y Syo… Bueno eso es algo por lo cual estar preocupados.

*Senpais

**Kouhais

**Y! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Debo admitir que tarde un poco en terminarlo. **

**Que opinan de los nuevos kouhais? Ñañaña hermosos~ Estaré pensando en como mostrarles las fotos de la apariencia de cada uno para que tengan una idea mas especifica. **

**Hay un link para el fic en ingles c: ( s/9594840/1/Our-kouhai-s-true-love-3000)**

**Habrá capítulos nuevos cada viernes, así que esperenlos con ansias. **

**Dejen sus criticas, cualquier comentario es aceptable y tratare de responder. 3 los quierooo **


	3. Capitulo 2

Ringo entró a la habitación con un pisapapeles en manos. Su cabello rosado se extendía en sus hombros, flotando y creando unas suaves ondas.

-Buenas tardes, chicos. –Atrajo la atención de todos los presentes y caminó hacia el frente de la habitación. Quisiera hablarles del nuevo reglamento tanto para superiores como para aprendices. Los superiores pueden tomar asiento en esta sección, -Apuntó hacia el lado derecho del auditorio- y los aprendices en esta. –después hacia el lado izquierdo.

Todos obedecieron y tomaron asiento rápidamente. De pronto, una fuerte carcajada inundó el silencio de la habitación y las luces se apagaron, dejando a todos a oscuras y mirando hacia todas partes. Los idols sabían perfectamente que era lo que sucedía, así que se limitaron a suspirar; por otra parte, los aprendices buscaban el origen de la grave risa. Shining Saotome apareció justo sobre ellos, colgando de unos cables, y bailando, dando vueltas sin dejar de lado su risa.

-¡Bienvenidos, pequeños y amados aprendices! ¡Les doy la bienvenida! –Ríe.- Están a punto de vivir lo que sus superiores han hecho hace ya un par de años. –Ríe.- Si creen estar listos para sufrir y a la vez tener una felicidad como ninguna otra, nuestras puertas están abiertas. –Shining aterrizó al centro del auditorio, al pie del escenario, sobre una rodilla, brazos extendidos hacia los lados y mirando hacia el suelo. Se enderezó y tomó en sus manos el micrófono.- En este lugar estudiaran las técnicas básicas para sobrevivir como idol; y la mejor manera de aprenderlas, es junto a sus superiores asignados. –Los aprendices estaban más que interesados y felices de tener un director como él.- Ya que la mayoría han tenido su debut, necesitan un entrenamiento de refuerzo en habilidades musicales, la manera de lidiar con la prensa y los fanáticos y, por supuesto, darles un enorme significado a sus canciones. –Rió y los reflectores de pronto se encendieron apuntando hacia él.- ¡Que tengan un bello día! –Por primera vez en la historia, los idols y Ringo apreciaron a Shining caminar como una persona común hacia la puerta para dejar la habitación.

-Ahora que nuestro presidente ha dado su discurso de bienvenida, procederé a la lectura del reglamento que me ha entregado

1. La cafetería deberá permanecer limpia SIEMPRE.

2. Los salones de música, danza, teatro, etc solo podrán ser usados dentro de los horarios que su superior establezca.

3. Los aprendices serán compañeros de habitación –Todos hicieron resonar un fuerte "¡¿QUÉ?!" en la habitación. Ringo alzó la mirada de manera molesta y prosiguió-

4. Nadie puede dejar su departamento a desde las once de la noche hasta las seis de la mañana.

5. Los superiores deberán escoger una canción a dueto para sus aprendices y practicarla a lo largo de la semana. –Tendremos un concurso semanal cada semana, en el cual los maestros superiores juzgaremos sus progresos y demás –Explicó haciendo un ligero paréntesis.

6. Los aprendices deberán tener preparada una canción a dueto, un solo y una coreografía junto a su compañero de habitación. –Todos se miraron entre sí.

7. Ambos, superiores y aprendices, deberán prepara una presentación especial para festividades importantes y con cierto tema. Las canciones presentadas deberán ser escritas por ellos. –En el caso de de HEAVENS, STARISH y Quartet Night deberán hacerlo en grupo, y los aprendices en parejas, por supuesto.

8. Por último, los aprendices tienen el derecho de ver a sus familiares una vez al mes.

-Es todo por ahora. Alguien tiene dudas? –Un par de manos se alzaron en la habitación.- ¿Si, Ai-chan?

-¿Qué hay acerca de las festividades? ¿Tendré que presentarme como aprendiz y además como miembro de Quartet Night? –Preguntó con una voz sin emoción.

-Bueno, eso es algo que deberás consultar directamente con el presidente. –Ringó le sonrió amistosamente mientras él asentía lentamente- ¿Megumi-chan?

-¿Por qué dormiremos con nuestro compañero? –Preguntó en un tono tímido. Natsuki se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no perder el control como lo había hecho minutos antes, después de todo, el pequeño Syo no estaba allí para separarle de un abrazo mortal.

-Esa es una prueba realizada por Shining. No puedo dar los detalles. –Megumi asintió- ¿Qué hay de ti, Max?

-Acerca del concurso semanal, ¿será todo el curso? –Frunció el entrecejo mostrando una evidente frustración.

-¡Si, claro! Lo que los maestros y sus superiores esperamos es que ustedes mismos no permitan que sus problemas o malos sentimientos se mezclen con su carrera y la influencien de mala manera. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? –Max asintió de manera tranquila y dulce.- De acuerdo, ¿alguien más gusta preguntar algo? –Ringo paseó la mirada por la habitación en pleno silencio.- ¿STARISH? –Ren alzó la mano decidida y frescamente.- ¿Si, Ren?

-¿Qué hay acerca de la regla suprema? –Era demasiado obvio para los idols el averiguar a qué se refería exactamente con eso.

-¿Regla suprema? –Los aprendices susurraron entre sí.

-La verdad es que no comprendo a lo que te refieres. Lo siento, Ren. –El susodicho frunció el ceño; de hecho, todos lo hicieron.

-¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Está estrictamente prohibido enamorarse! –Gritó Cecil en un estruendo mientras apuntaba de mala gana a su profesor.

-¿Enamorarse? No, no lo creo. Jamás había escuchado acerca de esa regla. –dijo Ringo mientras colocaba un fino dedo sobre sus labios. Los idols no podían evitar lucir demasiado sorprendidos.- Bueno, chicos. La cena estará servida a las nueve. –Caminó por el angosto pasillo que disponían entre las dos secciones de sillas y entonces se detuvo.- Si tienen alguna duda acerca de cualquier cosa pueden acudir a sus superiores, o bien, dar una visita por la sala de maestros. –Con esto último, dejó el auditorio silbando ligeramente.

**OTOYA**

-Chicos, ¿qué les parece si vemos una película o algo por el estilo? –propuso Otoya mientras sujetaba la caja de un DVD.

-No. –Akito giró sobre sus talones y se encerró en su habitación sujetando sus maletas.

-Puede llegar a ser un poco serio con las personas que no conoce. Lo siento, Ittoki-senpai. –Samantha pasó delicadamente sus dedos por entre su cabello platinado, dedicando una mirada extrañada a la puerta de la habitación que compartiría con su hermano.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. ¡Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que nos llevaremos realmente bien dentro de poco! –Otoya le sonrió cálidamente, provocando a la chica para devolverla.- Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si charlamos antes de la cena? Quisiera saber acerca de ti. –Se dejó caer en el sofá frente al televisor y dejó la película sobre la pequeña mesa.

-¡Claro! –Samatha se sentó junto a él y le perforó con una inocente mirada.- ¿Qué quisieras saber de mí?

-Bien… ¿Qué me dices de tu historia con la música? –el pelirrojo presionó un dedo sobre su barbilla y se giró para encarar a la albina, sin dejar de lado su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Mi historia con la música, ¿eh? –repitió lentamente. Otoya asintió.- Bueno. Realmente no toco ningún tipo de instrumento. Es mi hermano quien tiene talento en los intrumentos. Yo hago compañía con mi voz. Las personas nos conocen como un dueto. Se podría decir que casi somos oficiales como tal. –Samantha desvió la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas mientras hablaba con calma.- Nuestra familia nunca nos apoyó al cien. Tuvimos muchísimos problemas, en especial con nuestros abuelos maternos. Es por eso que continuamos estudiando en secreto. Era difícil asistir al curso. –Jugueteaba con sus pulgares, haciéndolos girar rápidamente.

-Ringo ha dicho que han debutado hace meses, ¿cómo es eso posible? –Otoya frunció el entrecejo y miró directamente las manos de la chica con mucho interés.

-Mi hermano y yo decidimos hacer contrato con la agencia Yamamoto.

-¿Te refieres a esa chica llamada Megumi? –Samantha asintió.

-Sus padres eran muy unidos a los nuestros. Les pedimos que nos permitieran hacer nuestro debut, y convencimos a una tía que firmara por nosotros, de esa manera tendríamos el permiso de una persona mayor de edad.

-Ya veo. Debió ser realmente muy duro. Estoy bastante impresionado, debo admitir. Es evidente que tienen mucha fé en su talento y convertirse en famosos. Ahora entiendo que harían cualquier cosa por darse a conocer y tomar este curso. Me esforzaré como su superior, lo prometo. Los entrenaré de la mejor manera que pueda. –Aseguró mostrando su usual sonrisa cálida.

**TOKIYA**

Cuando Tokiya abrió la puerta del departamento Mikaze fue el primero en entrar, causando una mirada molesta y penetrante por parte de Anid.

-Si, claro. Las damas primero. –Resopló y arrastró enfadada su maleta al centro del departamento, donde había dos sillones, uno más grande que el otro, un televisor y una mesa al centro. En una de las paredes, junto a una puerta había un estante esperando a ser repleto de libros.

Mikaze ya había dejado sus cosas en el departamento hace algunas horas. Estaban junto al sofá. Las recogió y se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartiría con la chica. En ésta había dos camas individuales. Anid le siguió casi pisándole los talones, mirándolos y considerándolo hacerlo a propósito.

-No puedes cruzar este lado de la puerta. –dijeorn ambos cuando ya habían dejado sus maletas sobre cada cama. Se giraron y miraron por largos segundos. Mostraron unas sonrisas molestas. Mikaze cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró.

-Supongo que lo entiendes. No te lo repetiré en ese caso.

-Ya quisieras, niño. Solo no cruces la línea y estaremos a mano. –Anid se dio la vuleta y abró su maleta, extrayendo ropas cuando le dio vuelta. Todas cayeron extendidas en la cama. Después abrió una pequeña bolsa y acomodó cosas personales y de limpieza en el escritorio al pie de la cama. Junto al escritorio había un gran armario de puertas color caoba. Al final de la habitación una enorme ventana derramaba luz exterior. Resultaba ser un espejo la habitación en cuanto a los muebles de Mikaze.

Ichinose los observaba desde la puerta, recargando su hombro ligeramente y de brazos cruzados. Suspiró y se alejó en silencio para dejarles solos, caminó hasta su habitación y se quedó allí hasta la cena. Nadie dijo nada más desde entonces.

**REN**

-Y… ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro nido de amor! –Ren abrió de golpe la puerta para sus aprendices, quienes solo le miraban con cara de pocos amigos desde que salieron del gran salón.- ¿Qué sucede con esas expresiones?

-Nos estás tratando como niños pequeños. –Dijo Bittie en un tono frío. Pasó junto a él, apartándolo bruscamente y entró en el departamento.

-Bellas damas con una fuerte voz. Mi especialidad. –Ren soltó una risa entre dientes y caminó para quedar a la par de la rubia.

-¿Disculpa?

Dorian, por otra parte, solo estaba de pie en silencio, observándoles y esperando a que continuaran hablando. Comenzaba a sentirse irritado con tanto ruido.

-Permíteme hacerte pasar la noche más agitada y apasionada de tu vida. –Ren se inclinó y susurró en el oído de la rubia, dejando que su aliento le acariciara la piel.

-Idiota. –Escupió slavajemente las palabras como si le quemaran la lengua y se dio la vuelta, tomó sus cosas y se metió a su habitación (y la de Dorian) lanzando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¡Diablos! Era solo un piropo. –Ren suspiró y torció los labios en una coqueta sonrisa, mientras se sentaba sobre el descansabrazos del sofá. Dorian ni siquiera se movió, pero temblaba del coraje.- Debes aprender esto, querido aprendiz. Las mujeres adoran los piropos, es solo que Bittie tuvo un mal día, te lo aseguro. –No paraba de mirar la puerta de su habitación, por la cual ella había desaparecido.

-¿Qué? –Dorian preguntó alzando la voz. El superior se giró para mirarle confundido. Estaba a punto de responderle hasta que la voz dura de Dorian resonó de nuevo.- Tienes que estar bromeando. –Se acercó y perforó la mirada de Ren con sus rojizos irises pesados.- ¿Damas? ¡Mujeres! Las mujeres deben ser tratadas tal como lo merecen. Con esto puedo darme cuenta de que las tratas de manera despreocupada, como si ellas fueran juguetes. Deberías estar avergonzado de hacer tales cosas descorazonadas. Y no quiero aprender ni una sola cosa de ti si va a ser de este modo. –Dorian se giró en redondo y salió por la puerta, podía sentir fuego ardiendo en la boca de su estómago. Azotó la puerta tal y como lo hizo Bittie.

-Mm… -Ren rió entre dientes y se dejó caer de espaldas al sillón, estirando su mano y mirándola con curiosidad.- Parece ser que esto será bastante interesante.

**NATSUKI**

-¡Shinomiya-senpai, el edificio es por este lado! –Megumi corrió hasta Natsuki, quien estaba inclinado sobre unos arbustos y miraba algo con mucha atención.- ¿Qué es esto? –Cuando se aproximó pudo entender la razón por la cual Natsuki tenía esa expresión. Había un pequeño gatito adormilado contra unas hojas de colores cálidos hecho un pequeño ovillo.- ¿Está lastimado?

-¡Es tan lindo! –Natsuki estiró su mano y acarició gentilmente el suave pelaje del gatito blanco como la nieve.

-¿Podemos traerlo con nosotros? –Megumi sonrió y acarició son un dedo la pequeña y negra nariz del gatito.

-No estoy seguro de que nos permitan tenerlo con nosotros en el departamento. –Natsuki suspiró pesadamente.

-Podríamos intentarlo, ¿no creen? –Andrew susurró detrás d ellos algo avergonzado. Su voz causó que Natsuki y su pareja se giraran y le miraran directamente.- ¿Qué creen que están mirando? –Frunció el entrecejo, intentando ocultar un ligero sonrojo.

-Tal y como Syo, ¿eh? –Natsuki rió entre dientes y asintió animado, levantando al gatito despacio y con cuidado de no asustarle; caminó hasta Andrew y le tendió la pequeña criatura.- ¿Podrías llevarlo hasta el departamento? Tengo que recoger algunos documentos en las oficinas. –Andrew asintió y comenzó a emprender su camino hacia el edificio bajo frente a ellos.- Nuestro departamento está en el primer nivel.

-¡Apresúrate! –Andrew lanzó una mirada por debajo de su hombro a la chica.

Megumi asintió y le persiguió rápidamente, dando zancadas para no quedarse atrás.

-¿Puedo llamarte Andy? –Le preguntó con su dulce voz mientras se mantenía a la par, hombro con hombro, a pesar de que Andy era mucho más alto que ella.

-Como sea… -Andrew suspiró y le lanzó una rápida y suave sonrisa.

Natsuki no pudo evitar mirarles con asombro y sonriendo deslumbrantemente. Miró hacia el cielo, haciendo de visera con su mano para evitar el sol en sus ojos: -Que bello día.

**SYO**

-¡Syo-kun! ¡Espera! –Nanami le siguió a paso rápido, tratando de no perderlo de vista. Syo no podía evitar seguir corriendo; se sentía tan frustrado y enojado. El pequeño rubio resbaló en una pequeña colina, golpeó el suelo y calló de sentón.

-¡Diablos! –Gritó y rodó sobre su cuerpo, quedando boca abajo sobre el césped.

-¡Syo! ¿Estás bien? –Nanami se colocó de rodillas junto a él y extendió su mano sobre la ancha espalda del chico.

Syo trató de luchar contra sus lágrimas y se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento, Nanami. No te preocupes por mí. –Dijo con una suave voz que era casi inaudible. –No esperaba verle. Nadie sabía que tienes un hermano gemelo. –susurró tratando de reconfortarle.

-Necesito decirte algo… -se irguió por completo y se sentó como lo haría una persona normal.- Cuando era más joven preocupe mucho a mi familia incluyendo a mi hermano. Tenía una grave enfermedad cardiaca. Siempre estaban en el hospital por mi culpa. Prácticamente crecimos allí. Realmente él no tuvo la mejor infancia de todas, de hecho, creo que fue de las peores; sin mencionar que casi no podíamos estar juntos. No puedo perdonarme. –Suspiró y flexionó una rodilla, la cual rodeó con los brazos y recargó la frente en ella.- Con el paso de los años mejoré. Pude hacer muchas cosas que no hubiera sido capaz. Fue entonces cuando nos separamos. Años después me enteré que Kaoru estaba estudiando medicina. Como su gemelo inmediatamente entendí que lo estaba haciendo por mí. Fue entonces cuando intenté contactarlo y fue un gran error; tuvimos una gran pelea. Fue todo por mi culpa de nuevo. Pero de cierta forma no me siento mal. Gracias a eso dejo la escuela de medicina. Aunque si te soy sincero nunca hubiera pensado que su sueño era estudiar música, tal y como el mío.

-Ese resulta ser un triste pasado para alguein como tu. –Syo le miró desde su ángulo, frunciendo las cejas notablemente.- Siempre muestras un lado brillante y enérgico que parece no tener problemas o tristeza. Deberías intenar confiar un poco en nosotros. –Le miró a los ojos, causando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.- Somos una familia después de todo, ¿no es cierto? –Nanami sonrió dulcemente, mientras Syo escondía su rostro de nuevo.- Y acerca de tu hermano, deberías darle una oportunidad. Todo lo que hizo fue por ti. No creo que se merezca algo como esto. Puedo entender por qué te molesta preocupar a las personas. –Recordó a sus padres y a su solitaria abuela que tanto amaba.- Es tu familia. Es el único que jamás te dejará solo.

Syo se sonrojó aún más y se giró para encarar a Nanami; le sonrió y asintió.

Akane suspiró y se sentó sobre su maleta de ruedas: -Ya me cansé de esperar en un lugar como este.

-Igual yo. Hace tanto calor. –Se quejó Kaoru dándole la razón a su compañera y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, bajo la sobra que proyectaba un gran árbol junto al auditorio.

-Me pregunto por qué nuestro superior se fue sin darnos instrucciones y demás.

-Ni siquiera se presentó en la última junta del auditorio. Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Qué me dices de esto?: Busquemos el eidificio nosotros mismos y le esperamos allí. Apuesto a que es menos caluroso. –Akane asintió con una expresión de aivio.

-¡Sí, por favor! –Saltó de su maleta y la arrastró por el camino amarillento de piedrecillas. –Debe ser aquél grande por allá. –Dijo pensativamente y se giró para ver la expresión de Kaoru. Él asintió y cargó su enorme maleta deportiva, caminando a la par con ella.

Después de unos minutos de una caminata silenciosa se encontraron con su superior.

-¡Eh, ustedes! No les he dicho que se dirijan al edificio aún. –Rió de buena gana y se acercó. –De verdad lamento lo de antes. Soy Kurusu Syo. Seré su superior en este curso. –Dijo en un tono serio e inclinó un poco su espalda.

Kaoru y Akane intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron y se inclinaron de igual manera: -Cuida de nosotros, senpai.

**MASATO**

-¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¡Sabía que terminaría siendo tu aprendiz, hermano! –Mai dio giros por la habitación y se dejó caer en el sofá. -¡Me encanta este lugar!

-Me da mucho gusto. –Masato portaba el equipaje de su hermana y lo dejó junto a la puerta de la habitación de sus aprendices.

-¡Nuestra habitación es como un espejo! –Exclamó Max al revelar su habitación. Mai inmediatamente se puso de pie y miró por encima del hombro del castaño, poniéndose en puntas.

-¡Guau! ¡Tienes razón! –Max le miró divertido y se apartó para que pudiera ver mejor.

-Chicos, ¿podrían venir un Segundo? –Masato salió de su habitación sujetando una libreta en las manos.- Tengo algo que decirles.

-¡Claro! ¿Nos dejarás alguna tarea? –Masato rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Solamente les preguntaré algunas cosas que necesito saber antes de que empecemos con el entrenamiento. –Se sentó en el sillón individual y les hizo un gesto a sus aprendices para que se sentarán en el más grande junto a él. Hicieron lo que se les pidió y aguardaron el silencio.- Primero que nada deben saber que tendrán que trabajar duro. Y estarán libres los fines de semana. La semana de lunes a viernes será algo dura. –Los aprendices asintieron.- También soy muy estricto en cuanto a la música y danza. Y que sepas que no me lo tomaré a la ligera aunque seas mi hermana. –Ella rió tiernamente y asintió una vez más.

**CECIL**

-¡Aquí esta nuestra habitación! … ¿O debería decir departamento? –Cecil no había parado de hablar prácticamente desde que dejaron atrás el auditorio, y no era algo que le molestara precisamente a su aprendiz de cabellos rojos. De hecho le hacía bastante gracia tener un superior tan amigable y risueño como él. El chico le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y entrara a la habitación antes que él.

-Muchas gracias, Aijima-senpai. –Le dijo suavemente y cargó su equipaje dentro de la sala central.

-Puedes llamarme Cecil. Simplemente Cecil, nada de honoríficos. Me siento algo viejo si me llamas senpai. –Lanzó una risa y se sentó inmediatamente en el sofá.

-De acuerdo, Cecil. –Le sonrió y dejó sus pertenencias sobre la cama de la habitación que le pertenecía. Cuando volvió se dispuso a sentarse junto a Cecil.

-Espero que te agrade el lugar. –Ella asintió y miró a su alrededor para tratar de asimilar el lugar.- En lo personal me gustaría compartir mi experiencia cuando llegué por primera vez al Curso Maestro. No fue muy agradable para todos.

-¿No eres un integrante de STARISH? –Alice unió sus piernas al pecho y las rodeó con los brazos en posición fetal.

-Lo soy ahora. Pero no lo era hace dos años… Es una larga historia. Como te decía; el día que llegue aquí nadie me esperaba, excepto el director, por supuesto. Me gusta Nanami. Es por eso que le seguí la pista y descubrí que tomaría este curso. Desafortunadamente tenía que hacer el curso completo y me asignaron un superior como debe ser. No quería estar cerca de él por mucho tiempo y lo mismo pensaba él. Era duro, estricto y serio. Es por eso que no quiero que tengas una mala experiencia como la mía. Trataré de convertirme en el mejor superior. Nos llevaremos muy bien, ya lo verás.

-Gracias, Cecil. De verdad significa mucho para mí. No soy realmente el tipo de persona problemática. Y tengo una gran aspiración a convertirme en un idol. No estoy persiguiendo a nadie, entonces… -bromeó y rió, provocando que él también lo hiciera.- Estoy segura que seremos el mejor equipo del curso.

-¡Claro que sí! –ambos continuaron riendo y charlando hasta la cena.

**Hola! Hoho, me aman chicos. Ya debería estar publicando el capítulo 10 o algo por el estilo… Lo triste es que ya están escritos, pero no había terminado de traducir este capítulo en especial. Espero les guste! Disfrútenlo! Y no me odien. **

**Si les parece interesante o tienen opiniones (todas son bienvenidas) dejen un Review, si? No solo den Favorite :c **


	4. Capitulo 3

Al siguiente día todos se encontraban en la cafetería desayunando. Había seis enormes mesas; una para las aprendices mujeres y otra para los hombres, una para STARISH –incluyendo a Nanami-, otra para Quartet Night, la siguiente le pertenecía a HEAVENS y por último para el director y los maestros superiores.

Cuando todos estaban sentados y comiendo en silencio sepulcral, Hyuuga se puso de pie, tomando un último trozo de manzana repleta en yogurt dietético, y dijo en voz alta para que todos le pudieran escuchar: -¡Chicos! Un rápido aviso: Antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones deberán ir al edificio de prácticas que está al justo frente a los dormitorios. Sus superiores deben darles algunos avisos.

-Sí, Ryuga-sensei. –Respondieron todos al unísono sin preocuparse de esconder aunque fuese un poco el tono adormilado que portaban.

-Comenzaremos por introducirnos de manera adecuada. -Fijo Masato mientras acomodaba unos papeles en sus manos para después dejarlas sobre el escritorio. Los miembros de STARISH estaban dispersos por el salón de clases. Masato y Tokiya detrás del escritorio, el heredero de los Hijirikawa apoyado sobre este; Natsuki y Syo recargados en los ventanales a un costado del salón; Y por último estaba Ittoki, Ren y Cecil frente al pizarrón, detrás de los peli azules.

-Antes que nada, decidimos darles la educación adecuada para ser unos idols. Shining nos ha comentado que han debutado fuera de la academia, así que recibirán lecciones diarias entre semana. -Ichinose explico a sus aprendices.

-Disculpen senpais, pero, ¿qué es lo que aprenderemos? -Alice alzó la mano esperando a que su superior terminara de hablar.

-Bueno pues deberán hacerse la idea de que un idol debe dominar diversos aspectos que tengan que ver con la industria de la música. Un ejemplo sería la actuación o el modelaje. -Recitó Ren como si fuera de memoria. La pelirroja asintió ante la explicación.

-Ya han escuchado acerca de lo rápido que pueden llegar a desaparecer los idols si no logran mantener su imagen. Deberán moverse dentro de todas estas áreas para ganar un poco más de fama a la vez. -Los aprendices escuchaban atentos las palabras de Ichinose.- Sera entonces como nosotros les aportaremos nuestros conocimientos y las prácticas.

-¿Que no se supone que la industria tiene mala fama con la música hoy en día? -comento Maxwell desde la parte trasera de los bancos ocupados.

-Bueno eso puede ser verdad… Pero... -comenzó Masato sin embargo Ittoki lo interrumpió de inmediato.

-Lo que la agencia Shining busca es crear música que pueda llegar a tocar a las personas, hacerlas disfrutar de esa música y al mismo tiempo sin caer en lo popular. No nos resulta necesario trillar los ritmos de las canciones de moda. Ni siquiera nos llama la atención. Eso es lo diferente de todas las agencias. -Masato le lanzó una mirada fría, el chico sonrió a manera de disculpa.

En un parpadear la puerta de la habitación se abrió silenciosamente y Nanami entro rápidamente jadeando y tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás para no interrumpir, lo cual resultó casi imposible.

-Entonces... los maestros para cada área serán los siguientes. -Masato se interrumpió a si mismo antes de continuar- Casi lo olvidaba. Para el fin de la semana, que supongo será viernes... O sábado, no estoy seguro. Los maestros superiores de la agencia les calificarán. Deberán hacer una presentación de lo más sencilla. No hay vestuarios o algo por el estilo. Simplemente mostrarán los talentos natos que poseen. La canción deberá ser original y escrita por ustedes mismos. Forzosamente tienen que tocar un instrumento. Es lo único que se les exigirá. Y que sea individual por supuesto. -Akito y Samantha, habiéndose sentado uno junto al otro, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, pues nunca habían hecho una presentación individual. Otoya se percató inmediatamente de esto. Frunció el ceño y recordó lo que Samantha le había dicho el día anterior a ese: "La verdad es que no se tocar algún instrumento". -El resto de la semana se les dará para que practiquen individualmente. Las lecciones no comenzarán hasta la siguiente semana. Si alguien necesita ayuda puede acudir a nosotros. Espero que haya quedado entendido. Volviendo al tema... Los maestros de cada área que será estudiada son: Ittoki Otoya en instrumento. Jinguji Ren en modelaje. Ichinose Tokiya en teatro. Kurusu Syo condición física. Shinomiya Natsuki y Nanami Haruka en composición. Cecil Aijima lenguaje musical. Y por último estoy yo en danza. -Cada uno de los superiores realizo un gesto cuando fueron mencionados.

-Por ahora son todos los avisos que tenemos para dar. Como ya hemos repetido: la demostración de talentos será el viernes por la noche. Deberán presentarse en el salón principal a las 6:30 en punto. -Aclaró Tokiya.- Pueden retirarse. No duden en preguntarnos cualquier cosa. -Los aprendices asintieron y se retiraron uno a uno en completo silencio.

-No lo entiendo... Todos son tan serios. -comentó Nanami con un semblante lleno de preocupación.

-Dales tiempo. Es apenas el primer día. -Aseguró Syo mientras se aproximaba y palmeaba su espalda un poco. Cecil y los demás le clavaron la mirada inmediatamente.

-Supongo que es cierto. Les falta confianza. -Tokiya suspiró.

-Me marcharé por ahora. Tengo cosas que hacer. -Ittoki se abrió paso por la habitación y salió casi trotando por los pasillos. Allí se topó con Camus.- Buen día. –inclinó un poco la cabeza.

-Igualmente, Camus. –Siguió con su camino como si Camus fuera casi invisible. Esto ofendió al aristócrata, que le siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló en la esquina del interminable pasillo.

Ittoki logró alcanzar a los gemelos que eran sus aprendices. Jadeó un poco cuando tocó el hombro del joven y se inclinó para recuperar el aliento. Las miradas confundidas de los gemelos le resultaron algo divertidas.

-Samantha, necesito hablar contigo. –La mencionada se sorprendió aún más cuando el pelirrojo le miró algo serio desde su ángulo. Se enderezó y no apartó su mirada de la de la albina.

-Si claro, pero dime, ¿he hecho algo?

-Lo dudo mucho. –Una delicada risa escapó de los labios de Otoya. La chica sonrió divertida y asintió un par de veces.- Si nos disculpas, Akito-san. –Tomó el hombro de Samantha y la guió hasta la sala de maestros superiores que estaba vacía por el momento.

Akito no les despegó la vista por un largo tiempo, hasta que Maxwell, con quien había ya establecido una amistad desde la cena del día anterior, palpó su hombro con la yema del dedo índice. El albino fue halado fuera de su trance, se sonrieron y se marcharon, no sin que Akito echara un vistazo más al lugar por el que su hermana y el superior habían desaparecido. Frunció el ceño y dobló en una esquina dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

Ittoki rebuscó entre los papeles en un organizador de metal. Echó un vistazo por debajo de su hombro a Samantha que paseaba la mirada por toda la habitación, curiosa de los innumerables posters de idols que probablemente habían sido su aspiración en el pasado. Otoya mostró una ligera sonrisa, extrayendo el papeleo que necesitaba.

-¡Aquí está! –exclamó ruidosamente para sacar a la albina de sus pensamientos a propósito.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Siéntate por ahí, por favor. –Le señaló una silla negra frente a una barra repleta de papeles, cuadernos, albumes, discos y demás- Es tu expediente. –Respondió mientras tomaba un cuaderno rojo del librero más pequeño de la habitación. Era más que claro que le pertenecía a los miembros de STARISH. Se sentó frente a Samantha. Apartó los papeles que estorbaban y los hizo a un lado, extendiendo el contenido del expediente de Samantha.

-Bueno, según los expedientes pertenecen a la agencia Yamamoto de manera oficial pero estarán tomando el curso aquí… Tu hermano es el violinista, sí, sí… -Otoya comenzó a leer en voz alta los expedientes.- Creo que todo lo que está escrito aquí había quedado claro desde el primer día, ¿no es cierto? –Samantha asintió- Recuerdo que me habías dicho que no sabes tocar ningún instrumento. ¿Está todo bien?

-Bueno… Sí, no tengo ningún problema con eso. Es tan solo que debo tocar al menos uno forzosamente. –Otoya asintió, examinándola, como impulsándola a que tomara una decisión.

-Debes saber que los maestros de esta academia no son nada flexibles en cuanto a eso. Un idol debe ser completo, y para ser completo debe tocar al menos un instrumento y tener los conocimientos básicos de las artes escénicas. –El pelirrojo presionó un poco más, provocando que Samantha bajara de golpe la mirada a sus manos y frunciera el ceño.

El silencio se extendió por unos largos minutos. Otoya cerró el cuaderno en el que tomó algunos apuntes. Era sorprendente lo serio que podía llegar a ser en situaciones como estas. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, done apoyó sus codos y posteriormente la barbilla sobre sus manos.

-Supongo que no tienes nada planeado. Hagamos un trato, entonces. Espero tengas las partituras de la canción que cantarás en la demostración. –Samantha le miró extrañada mientras asentía- Las vamos a necesitar. Trataré de mostrarte lo más básico y esencial de la guitarra.

Los ojos de Samantha brillaron de pronto, llenos de felicidad.

-¿De verdad harás eso por mí? –exclamó dando una ruidosa palmada. Otoya asintió divertido de su reacción.

-Soy tu superior después de todo. –La chica le sonrió abiertamente- Entonces lo que haremos por ahora es escoger una buena guitarra de tu tamaño. Podemos revisar el inventario del curso, o bien, si gustas comprarla.

-Quisiera comenzar lo antes posible. No tenemos mucho tiempo. –Comentó pensativa mientras extendía una de sus manos sobre la barra.

-Revisemos primero el inventario.

Instalados en el pequeño salón de música dentro de su departamento, ambos tomaron sus respectivas guitarras y se sentaron uno frente al otro sobre la duela.

-Has dicho que tienes las partituras de la canción, ¿no es cierto? –Samantha asintió.

-Aunque hay algo que no te he dicho aún… -Otoya se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo y mostrando una mirada preocupada y alarmada.- Las partituras las tiene Akito y probablemente no regrese hasta la tarde. Tenía que ensayar en otro lado donde no estuviéramos nosotros.

-Ya veo. –El pelirrojo dejo escapar una grande bocanada de aire aliviado.- No es mucho problema. ¿Tienes alguna idea de la tonada? –Una vez más ella asintió. Otoya le hizo un gesto para que tarareara la canción mientras él se giraba para extraer un clip para púas de guitarra y tomaba una roja.- Escoge la que más te guste; considéralo como el primer regalo por parte de tu superior. –Los ojos se clavaron en el rostro de la joven, como esperando ver su reacción, la cual fue una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes. La atención de la chica ni siquiera se desvió hacia él; estaba concentrada en las púas que éste había extendido sobre el suelo para ella. Pasó su dedo índice por los diminutos objetos mientras escogía una que resultó ser de un tenue rosa.

-Gracias, Ittoki-senpai. –Ella la sujetó y la pasó por las cuerdas de la guitarra suavemente.- ¡Oh, es cierto! Tararearé…

Su voz surgió desde su estómago. Una voz dulce que Otoya jamás había escuchado. Resultaba ser tan inocente, aquellas voces que te envolverían en una sensación casi indescriptible. La tonada era sencilla, pero no a oídos de Otoya, que estaba más concentrado en la voz y labios de la chica.

-Esa es la introducción. –El pelirrojo la miró pestañeando múltiples veces para regresar a la realidad y tomar algo de coherencia.

-¿Podrías repetirla? –Inmediatamente apartó la mirada y la clavó en sus manos sujetando la guitarra, concentrándose con un terrible esfuerzo. Y con la cabeza gacha, justo antes de que Samantha comenzara a tararear, se preguntó a sí mismo: "¿Qué me sucede?".

La tarde pasó fugaz. El día, la noche, pasaron fugaces. La semana corrió y se les escapó de las manos. El día de la presentación había llegado.

Todos los superiores, aprendices, HEAVENS y Quartet Night se habían reunido en el auditorio, dando últimos repasos, y, aunque fuese solo con la mirada, se apoyaban entre sí. Sabían que lo necesitaban.

Samantha tenía los cabellos recogidos en un intento de coleta formal a la mitad de su cabeza. Unos rizos gruesos y pesados la decoraban, y su flequillo estaba apartado de sus ojos –cortesía de Ittoki como consejo-. Un listón negro caía por su cuello, delgado y en forma de moño. Su ropa era una sencilla blusa que le venía grande de líneas grises y negras; unos pantalones negros sencillos y zapatillas rosadas.

Akito, por otra parte, había cepillado sus cabellos que normalmente le revolotearían agitados sobre la frente. De esa forma su cabello parecía más liso. Una camisa de botones blanca descansaba sobre sus hombros, unos jeans ajustados oscuros y zapatos de vestir. Aun cuando él y su hermana no trabajarían en dueto esa noche parecía que se vestían terriblemente iguales.

Otoya se paseaba rápido frente a ellos con una mano bajo la barbilla.

-Senpai,… -comenzó dubitativo el gemelo albino de Samantha- No es que me entrometa o sea grosero… Pero pareces más nervioso que nosotros.

El superior pelirrojo meneó la cabeza en dirección a Akito y apuntó con la barbilla a Samantha, quien estaba sentada en un asiento al frente del escenario bajo. La mencionada tenía las manos bajo sus muslos y temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, con la mirada clavada en los zapatos de vestir de su hermano.

-Confío en ustedes. Sé perfectamente que darán lo mejor de sí mismos, pero no puedo evitar pensar en mí mismo cuando pongo un pie en el escenario. ¿Saben? Nunca he sido bueno con los nervios. –Comentó Otoya cuando por fin se detuvo, mirando de frente a ambos.

-Entonces, ¿lo que intentas decir es que los nervios son totalmente normales? –preguntó Ssmanatha con una temblorosa voz.

El objetivo de Otoya era distraerla. ¡Excelente! ¡Había funcionado! El susodicho asintió con una ligera sonrisa. –Pensándolo bien, a él no le vendría nada mal distraerse y tranquilizarse de igual manera-.

Minutos más tarde, después de charlar, se encontraron con Ringo al centro del escenario pequeño. Vestía un poco más formal que de costumbre. "Un poco" creo que es demasiado poco para él mismo. Llevaba una blusa amarilla holgada de líneas a los costados repletas de lentejuelas doradas que brillaban bajo la tenue luz alumbrando el centro; unos pantalones estilo capri* ajustados y oscuros; como toque final, unos zapatos de taco alto cerrados por el frente de color dorado.

-¡Vamos a dar inicio! Silencio todos y encuentren un asiento libre. Procuren permanecer junto a sus superiores. –Hyuuga y Shining cruzaron por el espacio entre el escenario y las butacas, donde yacía una mesa larga y estrecha, adornada con tres sillas mirando hacia el frente; se sentaron y todos guardaron silencio, algunos trotando directo a sus lugares. Quartet Night y HEAVENS estaban presentes también.- Seguiremos el orden de la lista del día de ayer, los primeros en presentarse serán Akito y Samantha Hiroshi.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas. La de Samantha llena de horror. Akito se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos protectoramente.

-Puedo hacerlo primero. Son pocas personas, puedes arreglártelas. –Sonrió y la apartó sin retirar sus brazos de los delgados hombros de su hermana.

-Gracias. –Susurró conmovida.- Lo harás de maravilla. Suerte. –No era como que nunca había tenido audiencias grandes, sin embargo era la primera vez que haría una presentación separada de su hermano. Esa seguridad de tenerle como respaldo todo el tiempo no estaría una vez llegara su turno.

El chico asintió y se dirigió al escenario con total seguridad, reemplazando a Ringo, quien prácticamente voló hasta su lugar junto a Hyuuga. Con su violín en mano y la frente en alto comenzó con una maravillosa y alegre introducción, antes de hacer sonar su voz en el micrófono a manera de a cappella.**

_Ven_, toma _mi mano_

_Te llevaré dentro de esta luz brillante_

_Empezaremos en una página en blanco_

_Dedicada al día de hoy_

_No regresaremos hasta terminar_

_Y desearé que permanezcas bella._

_Avanzando, y viajando al compás de esta canción_

_Veremos múltiples manchas de colores_

_Cantaremos junto al palpitar de las olas_

_Uno, dos, tres…_

_Volemos._

_No te detengas, no te des por vencida_

_Mantente fuerte_

_Todos juntos lo lograremos _

_Disfrutemos la vida._

_Nadie nos podrá detener_

_Nos estiraremos y alcanzaremos nuestra meta_

_Siempre perseguiremos nuestros sueños_

_Que están más cerca de lo que parece._

_Estamos siempre para ti_

"_Siempre da lo máximo" te diremos_

_No hay manera de que te hundas en lágrimas_

_¡Vuela directo al cielo!_

_Y desearemos que permanezcas siempre bella_

_Mostraremos siempre esa sonrisa especial._

Otoya y Samantha se dieron cuenta de lo sorprendidos que estaban cuando Akito terminó de cantar. Se miraron, incapaces de asimilar las letras, su voz, el sonido el violín que de vez en cuando le brindó apoyo en su canción. Aplausos inundaron el auditorio.

Hizo una ligera reverencia a su pequeño público y se retiró del escenario sin decir nada más.

-Gracias, siguiente. –Dijo en voz dura Shining.

Samantha se armó de valor como pudo. Y estuvo agradecida del apoyo moral de su superior al entregarle la guitarra que ambos habían escogido días atrás, especial para la ocasión.

-Suerte. –Musitaron su hermano y Otoya. Ella asintió y con una sonrisa vacilante se dirigió al centro del escenario.

Una persona vestida totalmente en negro le proporcionó un banco alto que situó frente al micrófono. La chica se sentó, tratando de hacer movimientos delicados y ligeros, cuidando de no dejar caer la guitarra o golpear el pedestal a causa del temblor de sus manos.

Los cabellos que caían por su espalda resbalaron por su hombro izquierdo cuando inclinó la cabeza para mirar la guitarra. Se aferró a la púa de la guitarra y comenzó a rasguear las cuerdas, alzando la mirada a sus espectadores. Como aspirante era esencial que supiera que debía mirar a un lugar en concreto de la habitación en una presentación. Tenía una sola opción: directo a la pared final del lugar. Se preguntó si era válido mirar hacia abajo, directo a su instrumento; como sea, se negó a hacerlo, así que terminó clavando la mirada en su superior por el resto del performance.

Cuando su voz fluyó y las palabras acariciaron sus labios todo rastro de nerviosismo se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

***Capri: Son los pantalones mejor conocidos como "pesqueros"; ni muy largos, ni muy cortos. **

****A cappella: Composición que no incluye acompañamiento de instrumentos u octavas. (algo así… es lo que yo entendiendo lol).**

**Chan Chan! Se acabó! Guauuuuu! Hasta yo me quedé intrigada (no tengo ni idea de qué sigue :D). Puede que sea tedioso leer las letras de las canciones que cantan pero lo recomiendo porque tienen que ver con el desarrollo del personaje (en especial estas canciones). Y además me esforcé mucho en hacer las traducciones T_T .**

**La canción que interpretó Akito es**_** Belleza en ti**_**. (En japonés Gorgeous 4U de Jun Fukuyama) **

**Cuidense! Y dejen reviews. Todo se acepta (: Sugieran cosas loquísimas y una trivia! Ñañaña: ¿Cuál es el kouhai que menos les gusta hasta ahora? **

**Reviews. Reviews. Me niego a subir el siguiente capítulo hasta que dejen un review :c**


End file.
